thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Darby Smith
Darby Smith is a main character, and the main antagonist in TC. He was roleplayed by JustTristyn. Character Description Darby is slightly taller than Jimmy, but a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a parting to the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Thirlcrest sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Jimmy can wrestle off him. In the winter, Darby rolls his sleeves down and adds a navy blue winter hat with a black stripe to his usual outfit. Characteristics Darby has a very bad reputation among other students and staff in the school. He is described by Bob Pasty as a sociopath'Bob': So you're the new kid that everyone was talking about huh? Jimmy: Oh are they? And what are they saying? Bob: Nothing... Just that you're friends with that sociopath Darby. Eggistor Vancouver. TC. Eggistor Games. Xbox One. 2019-17-14. Victoria claims that he likes torture people, and some other students in Chapter 5 after Jimmy gets expelled, are heard saying that Darby got Jimmy expelled and now that while he is gone it's 'finally' his chance to take over Thirlcrest. Darby admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he's in charge a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween, which is also what leads to his betrayal of Jimmy and Parker. He's also been a therapy patient of Dr. Surz. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly observant, telling Jimmy that "nothing escapes his notice". However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak, seeing most people as tools to be used or enemies to be crushed. He tends to call people "friend", regardless of whether he's being friendly or hostile towards them. His insult of choice is "scum". Darby proves himself to be incredibly manipulative, to other students and adults, and highly intelligent, something he constantly reminds others of due to his arrogance and vanity. His background is most likely unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Barry Roberts speaks poorly about his mother and father, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Darby's father since he shares the surname and complains about the states of his family. If Jasper Conolly was encountered to free-roam, then she'll be heard saying that Darby's "father use to be in Thirlcrest Academy and later got expelled.", which may be a reference to the nerd Donald Anderson. If this were true in reference to Darby's father, it could help explain Darby's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Darby's bad behavior and unstable personality. Darby is very open about his plan to take over Thirlcrest, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during Ross in The Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off screen. Role in game Darby and Jimmy Hopkins become friends in the mission Welcome to Thirlcrest, with Darby introducing Jimmy to the school and the four cliques in the school. Darby tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Parker Kowalski work together (although Darby frequently bullies Parker, and Jimmy has no desire to run Thirlcrest). However, Darby stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Darby then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Ross Northrop at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Darby disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy. Darby first convinces the Honor Students to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Rad Benson was inbred in The Eggs. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Ricky and his gang in Wrong Part of The Town. Darby then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Astronomy Club against Jimmy, telling Jasper Conolly (Nerd leader) that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Darby turns the Dropouts against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Thirlcrest population. Jimmy then also loses control of the four school cliques and is expelled by Dr. Martinez, who was informed by Darby that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. While Jimmy is fighting the Dropouts, Darby becomes Head Boy at Thirlcrest, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. Jimmy, Ross and the Dropouts manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Darby meet once again, with Darby leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Darby, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Martinez's office. Martinez, who heard that Darby was the cause of everything, after being untied by Jimmy, expels Darby, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Despite being expelled, Ms. Danson continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Martinez's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy and living close to Industrial Park with the Dropouts. Trivia * Darby appears in an beta cutscene in Chapter 4, part of which can be seen "The Big Game" trailer. He argues with Jimmy about "how the jocks could team up with him if he loses control at the Academy". Unfortunately this was deleted in the early beta stages of TC, it was unknown Eggistor removed the cutscene for the plan of the final version of TC. Not only the cutscene was removed as an entire but the games data files identifies that the dialogues are still there. * In the mission Halloween Times, his hat was mistakenly removed in a cutscene where Jimmy meets Darby in the Boys' Dorm common room. Though after the cutscene ends his hat can be seen back on. References Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Bosses